The Family is not What you Expect
by animesnape21
Summary: Summary: Harry finds out that James Potter is not his real dad but it is instead Lord Voldemort. And what does Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Severus, a few of Harry’s Gryffindor buddies and Draco have to do with anything? Bumbly Dumbly, Dursely, and other bashin
1. Chapter 1

The Family is not what you expect

The Family is not what you expect

_**Summary: Harry finds out that James Potter is not his real dad but it is instead Lord Voldemort. And what does Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Severus, a few of Harry's Gryffindor buddies and Draco have to do with anything?? Bumbly Dumbly, Dursely, Weasley, and Order bashing. Dark Harry.**_

_**Rating: Mature for obvious reasons.**_

_**Pairings: Voldemort/ Lily, Severus and Sirius, Remus/Lucius, Drarry (Draco/harry), Fred/George, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Nevil, Dean/Seamus (yeah I basically made everyone gay deal with it!)**_

_**Disclaimer: (because Voldemort knows that I always forget it) Jk Rowling owns these beautiful characters and I just play with them. They are not mine (sadly **__****__**) and I don't make money off of them.**_

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter was not who everyone thought he was. He himself did not even know his true parentage. But he knew that he was no one's Gryffindor boy. He was a slytherin through and through, dating Draco Malfoy secretly from 4th year on. He was going to still play his part well, though. That was until he got his latest letter from Hermione Granger.

_Harry!_

_I don't know what the hell is going on but suddenly Ron has turned on you and me, saying that your an attention-seeking, dare-devil, pomperous, baby. Dumbledore has been acting weirder than normal and I found out some rather shocking news! I cant tell you much more but be on the look out for your boyfriend, Remmy, Siri, and their boyfriends._

_Hermione_

Harry did just that. He sat and he waited, reliving his last few moments with Draco when the term ended. They way they kissed and sat in silence, fearing when the train pulled into the station.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE!" Harry sighed and tore his gaze from the setting sun, reluctantly making his way downstairs.

"WHATS WITH YOUR FUCKING LOT WRITING TO US!?" Vernon Dursely bellowed when Harry entered the kitchen a moment later. Harry found a letter being angrily shoved at him as he read.

_Dearest Relatives of my dearest godson,_

_I am writing to you to say that My boyfriend, my best friend, his boyfriend, a friend of Harry's, and I will be coming to retrieve him from your dastardly clutches for good. He better be in one piece and healthy when we get him within the hour you receive this letter. Or you will be heavily punished._

_Sincerely Frustrated with you,_

_Sirius Orion Black, the last of the noble family of Blacks (and Messor Padfoot of the very famous Marauders)_

Harry beamed despite the situation and was about to get hit when there were very loud pops from outside.

"Now Uncle Vernon I suggest you behave because my Godfather is an alleged mass murder wrongly accused."

"you got that right Prongslet!" Harry turned to the backdoor and saw a gaggle of people. Sirius and Draco were in the front and Remus, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy were in the back.

"Hey Harry" Harry beamed and beckoned everyone in.

"Deal with my relatives if you want. Drake come help me with my stuff" Harry said to the gang of wizards. Vernon looked very pissed off as Harry dragged Draco upstairs and the older wizards smirked.

As soon as Harry's door was shut, Draco flung himself at Harry, shaking slightly in Harry's arms.

"Drake sweetie its ok. Im alright and we are together again" Harry whispered softly. Draco bore his gaze into Harry's deep green eyes, cold grey eyes softening.

"I've just missed you so much! And everything your going to find out…… Merlin everything is going to change for you babe" Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair before letting of the Slytherin to pack. The two boys could hear explosions coming from downstairs, and Harry could picture Remus holding Sirius back from murdering the abusive muggle.

"We better get down there before they go nuts on my uncle" Harry muttered as he moved for the door, only to be stopped by his boyfriend.

"What no gods I've missed you kiss?" Harry's eyes sparkled as he leaned in to taste Draco's lips under his, pulling Draco closer to him. Neither of them heard the door open but they did hear,

"Ok you two lovebirds break it up. We need to get going before Sirius murder your uncle Harry" Harry turned and glared at Remus for interrupting such a special moment. None the less, Harry dragged his trunk downstairs while Draco carried Hedwig's cage. The sight that greeted Harry when he entered the kitchen again was unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Summary: Harry finds out that James Potter is not his real dad but it is instead Lord Voldemort. And what does Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Severus, a few of Harry's Gryffindor buddies and Draco have to do with anything?? Bumbly Dumbly, Dursely, Weasley, and Order bashing. Dark Harry.**_

_**Rating: Mature for obvious reasons.**_

_**Pairings: Voldemort/ Lily, Severus and Sirius, Remus/Lucius, Drarry (Draco/harry), Fred/George, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Nevil, Dean/Seamus (yeah I basically made everyone gay deal with it!)**_

_**Disclaimer: (because Voldemort knows that I always forget it) Jk Rowling owns these beautiful characters and I just play with them. They are not mine (sadly **__****__**) and I don't make money off of them.**_

_. The sight that greeted Harry when he entered the kitchen again was unexpected._

It seemed as if Severus Snape was holding Sirius Black down in a chair while looking quite pissed off himself. Vernon Dursely was glowering in Sirius' direction, while Lucius Malfoy had his hand near his wand just in case.

"Lets get out of here" Harry said and all the adults, excluding Dursely, nodded in unison. Harry got his trunk shrunk, put it in his pocket before Draco wrapped an arm around his waist. Dursely smirked.

"Good riddance you skinny, freaky fag" That did it for Draco and Sirius. Harry had to lunge at Draco, seeing as he couldn't use magic outside of school, while Severus basically sat on Sirius and started……. Making out with him to keep him distracted.

"Harry, Draco come on. Lets get going" Lucius whispered in the boys ears before sending a glance at Remus, who nodded.

"OK YOU FUCKING FAGS GET OUT OF MY GOD-DAMNED HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE FUCKING COPS!" Dursely bellowed. Remus tapped Severus on the shoulder before detaching the potions master from the anamagus. The 4 adult wizards rolled up their sleeves and that's when Harry fainted. His godfather and his godfather's best friend had dark marks.

When Harry woke again, he noticed first thing a snake like face leaning over him with a worried expression in the facial features. Then Harry noticed Draco holding his hand very tightly as if it was his life force, Severus was cuddling Sirius close and Lucius was doing the same for Remus.

"OIY! WHATS WITH SNAKE FACE??" Harry freaked out, trying to back away from his enemy. Voldemort turned and glared at everyone.

"You told him nothing?" Voldemort hissed. Lucius and Severus quickly told him what happened while Sirius, Remus, and Draco calmed Harry down.

"Harry darling we didn't have time to tell you. We found out only earlier this week and we can't put something like that in letters you know. Your not James' son. Tom is your father. We are so sorry for not telling you sooner" Draco looked like he was going to cry. Harry hugged him before turning to Remus.

"how long?" he asked simply. Remus understood and sighed.

"Harry when we were in school, James, Sirius, and I found out some rather shocking information about Dumbledore. We found out that he was planning on taking control of the entire world and have no one do anything because well, who would go against Dumbles right. Lily married James to keep hers and Tom's relationship a secret. The entire Marauders are Death-Eaters but sadly Lily and James got killed when you were one. Tom and Lily had you and James said he would tell everyone that you were his son in order to keep the relationship a secret. The people you thought were your parents are actually just friends" Harry watched Voldemort out of the corner of his eye the entire time.

"so basically since you were in school" Harry confirmed. All the information was causing him to get a headache and well the room seem to start to spin again. Soon he was asleep and everyone BUT Voldemort was surprised with Harry falling asleep with Draco wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Tom let Harry sleep. All of this is new for him so………….: Voldemort nodded and left Harry and Draco alone. The older wizards followed him, shutting the door softly and turning the lights down low. Draco was there for Harry when he awoke and Harry needed his rest in order to fight side-by-side with his father when the time came.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/P/N: (author's preview notes) so i hope you like this so far. the plot will be taking off next chapter and well this was needed to be here in order for me to get the plot going in the next chapter. enjoy this and now the Disclaimer: i** do not own Harry Potter nor do i make money of this or any other fan-fiction that is harry potter. I am just living in my own fantasy world where i twist things so that they fit what i think the books should have been like. That is all. Now i proudly present...**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Severus sat in the garden of Riddle manor, looking out to the rising sun. He sighed as he watched the colors dancing across the slumbering lands with interest, thinking of potions and well… his new boyfriend. Sirius meant everything to him and he would not give him up.

And then there was Harry. He had to find out his godfather and his godfather's best friends were death eaters AND that Sirius was dating him. Then there was finding out that Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, was his dad! Severus could not help but feel bad for Harry. His head must been spinning from finding everything out.

"Hey" The voice was quiet and Severus turned slightly to see Sirius standing behind him.

"Hey yourself" Sirius sat next to Severus and sighed.

"Do you feel just as bad for Harry as I do?" Severus nodded and Sirius sighed again.

"I just don't know what to say to him when he wakes up later today. I mean he had to find pretty much everything in one night in almost one moment and well…….."

"Sirius I know. But I think Harry will be fine if we are all there for him through the next few weeks. I mean the order will know that he is missing by this afternoon and will call a meeting so that we need to be prepared for."

"Severus but what about Harry finding out who his real dad is? Harry has dueled Tom many times in the past" Severus bit his lip slightly, that being the next thing on his mind.

"Well at least he knows. And soon he will know everything about Dumbledore being the real dark lord and his dad being the guy fight for the light. All we can do is be there for him" Sirius nodded in agreement and watched the sun rise with his boyfriend. There would be hell to pay later and it was just time to enjoy some peace and quiet………………………………..

* * *

In Harry's room at Riddle Manor……………………………………………………

Harry stirred when the sun hit his face, groaning.

"Hey there baby face"

"Draco Malfoy what did I tell you about calling me that and where am i??" Harry squinted as he grouped for his glasses. His boyfriend laughed lightly off to one side and replied,

"Well you are in the house of your father, Riddle Manor" The memory of the previous night came flooding back to Harry and he stared at Draco in a stunned silence.

"Is this real? Or is this just some sick joke?" Draco sighed and replied,

"No joke. Your dad really is Tom Riddle and well Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are death eaters. You're the real Slytherin Prince." Harry leaned against his pillows again and sighed. Draco laid next to him, letting Harry take everything in.

"so this is not some weird and cruel dream" Draco shook his head.

"Well then that means that I have to let all hell loose on dumbles right?" Harry was already getting use to everything and was starting to get the Slytherin attitude. All hell was defiantly going to be let loose if Harry commanded it to be.

* * *

The Library………………………………………………..

Voldemort sat in the comfiest armchair in the library, right in front of the fire. His son had not taken the news of his true parentage very well and it was concerning him. The door suddenly burst open and Bellatrix Lestrange came rushing in.

"My Lord" she said breathlessly as she bowed low before her master, "Is it true that the Potter brat is here in the manor?" Voldemort sighed and pointed his wand at Bella.

"Cruico" Bella shrieked with agony and withered on the floor at the dark lord's feet.

"That's for calling my son the Potter brat" Bella looked up at her master from the floor of the library.

"your……your……son?" she stammered. Voldemort nodded.

"Now I ask that you leave until I summon you. I am not at all pleased with your actions so unless you want a worse punishment later…………"

"NO! I am leaving now sir. Sorry My lord" Bella bowed her way out of the library. As soon as the door shut, Voldemort leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I can't wait until Harry wakes up" Voldemort thought sarcastically to himself.

* * *

The Order of Phoenix Headquarters

"WHERE IS HE!?" Molly Weasley winced when Dumbledore yelled. The old wizard burst into the kitchen, clearly pissed off. When Dumbledore got angry, which was rarely, it was a sight to behold.

"Where is who Albus?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Harry. It seems as if Harry has disappeared from the Dursleys." The crash of a plate hitting the stone floor echoed through out the house. Sirius, Remus, Lucius, and Severus winced when they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Albus what happened? Is everything alright with my godson?" Sirius asked, the four of them putting the masks in place. A sneer on Severus' face, worried expressions on Remus and Sirius, and well a calm look on Lucius.

"Sirius Harry is missing" Albus said. Sirius played his part very well right then and there.

"HOW DARE YOU LOSE MY GODSON!? YOU PROMISED TO KEEP HIM SAFE AND YOU PROMISED TO MAKE SURE THERE WAS ALWAYS AN ORDER MEMBER WATCHING THE HOUSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALBUS! YOU HAVE TO FIND HIM NOW BEFORE VOLDEMORT DOES!"

"Sirius calm your self" Lucius said. For hours the order searched for the missing boy who lived and only 4 knew where he was.

* * *

Back at Riddle Manor

"Draco may I talk to Harry for a moment?" Harry and Draco looked at the door when Voldemort spoke and when Draco nodded, Harry sat up. He still didn't trust Voldemort completely but he let Voldemort close the door and approach the bed he was laying in.

"Just so we are clear I don't completely trust you fully yet" Harry said as Voldemort sat next to him.

"I expect nothing less for the boy who has thought one thing for all his life and then has it all completely changed in one hour" Harry crossed his arms across his chest before speaking again.

"Well I believe that you're my father because I looked Parsletongue up and you have to have it passed down from a parent. Neither of the people I thought were my parents were parsletounges so you clearly have to be my dad"

"Well I was hoping you would figure it out eventually on your own but when things got worse, I thought it was time to bring you home for good."

"well I think it will be bloody brilliant as long as I get second dibs on that old coot we call Dumbledore" Voldemort grinned.

"Becoming more and more like me each time I see you"

"As long as I don't go all snake looking like you are" Voldemort shook his head. Before he could fully exit the room, Harry asked Voldemort,

"Can we get my friend, Hermione Granger, over here. I don't trust that Weasel with her" after thinking it over for a second, Voldemort nodded.

"Even though she is a muggle born, I think she would be a huge asset to our side." With that Voldemort left Harry's room. By the time Draco returned, Harry was fast asleep again.

_A/N: so what do you think so far? When Draco, Harry, and Hermione go back to hogwarts, i plan on having them quietly take over the school. What do you think? ideas on how to do so?? Please R&R animesnape21_


End file.
